


Lost Souls

by Jakaboi



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Don't copy to another site, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakaboi/pseuds/Jakaboi
Summary: The last thing anyone wants the tyranicall leader, the Author, to have is a demon. Unfortunately he knows exactly how to get it, and Wilford has no choice but to comply. With his best friend Bim at his side, Warfstache sets out, though this journey won't be all that simple.





	1. The Author's Intent

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I originally posted over on Tumblr over a year ago. I was trying a new writing style at the time so I'm sorry if it feels kind of weird.  
> This chapter in particular literally began life as literally me just talking about an idea in a very basic way. So I've extended it a bit but it may still read a little weird.

This small part of the world is controlled by the Author. Cruel, ruthless and always looking to expand. Power hungry is a term that suits him to a tee. Control is paramount to the strangle-hold he has on the people under his rule and though he has more than enough of his own to make them fear him, and any possible repurcussions, word has spread of a demonic creature. One whose strength and power would leave no one doubting exactly what the Author is capable of. Unfortunately, the stronghold where the demon can be found resides far beyond the borders of the Author's lands and he is not an idiot. He knows his reach only goes so far, and thus far, any and all men he's sent after the monster have failed to return. If he wants this demon, he's going to have to be smarter.

Wilford Warfstache is a colorful crazy man who never goes anywhere without his gun, it’s like an extension of his arm and makes the world seem right way up when most of the time it makes no sense to his kooky brain. Without it everything is weird and confusing and honestly Wilford doesn't care to think about it too much. It's not a crutch. He's not a child. It's just a reassurance to know that it's there! That he has it when he needs it!

Fearless, strong, stupid, Wilford is exactly what the Author needs. A rube to send to bring back his demon. Someone whom he can control with little need to get his hands dirty. He loves when things line up that way. Several soldiers are sent to capture him, to drag him before the Author, and force him to knees, but true to his reputation, Wilford kills them all.

He isn't even really trying, and to him it's little more than a game. Three fall prey to his gun, another thrown into a door, while the last one dies, rather comically, from a smashed jug to the head. Such fun. Unfortunately though, these men were just meant as a distraction, the Author able to pass through the chaos and get a hold of Wilford's gun. See the Author knows it's significance and offers Wilford a deal. Go to the castle where the demon is said to live and brings back the creature alive. Then, and only then, will the Author return his weapon.

Wilford has no choice but to agree but after the Author is gone, he breaks, eyes mad, tearing into the world around him in a destructive rampage that draws the attention of his neighbour, Bim. Rampages are surprisingly common around here. It takes a while to get Wilford calmed down enough to explain what’s happened and despite the pink man’s protests, Bim insists on helping. After all, Wilford is difficult to keep stable and sane _with_ his gun, without it, he's likely not going to get very far at all.

So Wilford and Bim set out to bring back the demonic monster so that Wilford can get back the thing that makes the world make sense.


	2. The Demon's Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite what they expected to find.

It takes a few days and three separate incidents of Wilford accidentally breaking Bim’s arm and Bim using his own magic to heal it before they arrive at the castle. The castle is bare, empty, no sign of any life around, though Bim can sense someone following them and while Wilford is just barging around demanding the demon to come out. “I just need to take you somewhere.” because that’s the extent of his understanding of what’s he’s doing.

They turn a corner and a woman who’s just giving off wave after wave of intense power is in their way, and instantly attacks them with a giant fireball which they just barely get out of the way of. Bim is certain that she must who they were sent to collect but Wilford tells Bim not to be an idiot. “If I was a demon hiding in a castle, I’d have some kind of bodyguard. That’s what she is. The demon is still around here somewhere.”

There’s many narrow misses and near escapes and Wilford starts to get a bit crazy because his instinct is to shoot at her, get her to stop but every time he reaches for his gun he remembers it’s not there and the whole world goes even more off-kilter in his head. If it weren’t for Bim fighting back against the woman, they would both have long been dead.

The fifth time Wilford goes for his gun and his fingers close on nothing his head reels and he stumbles to the floor cradling his head trying to make things make sense again.

“Hey are you okay?” It doesn’t occur to Wilford that he doesn’t know the man in front of him looking concerned, he just reaches forward and clutches at his shoulders and babbles about how he needs to get his gun back because everything will stop going in circles and making no sense. He’s breaking and holding onto this stranger like he’s a life preserver.

Meanwhile Bim has been battling the woman, wearing himself pretty thin and getting pretty singed more than once. It takes a lot of effort but eventually he manages to use one particularly harsh blast to knock her out and stumble his way over to Wilford, to find a strange, kind of young looking man with him and he’s immediately on guard again.

The stranger though insists that he’s not like Celine (the guard Bim had just knocked out), introduces himself as Damien and explains that the demon isn’t here. “I sort of  _summon_ him and Celine is here to protect me. She stops anyone getting to me.”

Bim doesn’t trust him though. Something is just throwing up all sorts of warning signals about this Damien guy but he dismisses it for now, trying to focus on calming Wilford down again.

When Wilford is finally able to stand, he stands up and brushes himself off and then tells Damien that they’re taking him to the Author and that he has to summon the demon for him. Naturally Damien doesn’t agree with this and Wilford reaches for his gun (again) intending to pistol whip him, remembers it’s not there (again) and swears and tells Bim to knock him out.

Damien manages to yell for Celine just before Bim’s spell hits, causing him to faint into Wilford’s arms, the pink man throwing him over his shoulder. “I’m sick of this place. Let’s get out of here.”

They barely get two steps before they hear an ear-splitting scream that shakes the very walls around them and Bim goes white. “I’m not going to be able to hold her off again Wilford. We need to run!”


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm after the storm...

Bim and Wilford with their unconscious passenger run for a fair while because naturally Wilford didn’t pay any attention to where he was going on his way in and Bim was turned around by the fight. Multiple blasts miss them by mere inches as they run, Celine booming for them to put Damien down now or face the consequences.

Of course they ignore her and finally see the entrance in sight. As they run through it, Bim stops just long enough to throw up an entrapment spell, large enough to cover the entire castle and keep her from following them. The two of them keep running, Bim able to feel every attack of Celine’s on his spell, eventually falling to the ground after one particularly large fireball blast rocks him to his core.

“Will!” he yells, making the pink man stop and come back, dumping Damien on the floor and throwing an arm around Bim.

“Are you okay?”

Bim insists he’ll be fine but he can’t keep going without rest, and despite the fact that it’s obvious that Wilford wants to just run until they get back to the Author, he manages to convince the crazy man to at least stop for the night to recover. After all they did nearly get singed to death.

Bim falls asleep fairly quickly, Damien still unconscious, and Wilford who’s never really been much of a one for sleeping, makes a fire as the darkness slowly encroaches on them before sitting and doing his best to keep the crazy at bay by drawing patterns and symbols in the dirt with his finger. It helps ground him, nowhere near as much as his gun does, but it keeps him there enough to stop him breaking down again. He is however out of it enough that he doesn’t notice when Damien wakes up, about an hour after sunset.

The first thing Damien notices when he wakes is that he’s not in the castle any more, the second is that it’s night-time, and the third is that strange pink man who kidnapped him just drawing in the dirt, his mind obviously consumed by it because he doesn’t respond even when Damien asks him where they are.

“Leave him be.” says a tired voice beside him. Damien turns and sees the other man, the one who fought Celine, laid down, clearly quite a bit worse for wear. His eyes are almost closed, like he’s on the edge of sleeping, or maybe just dozing. Bim has been waking and dozing by turns since they first stopped because he’s worried about Wilford and he apologises that they had to kidnap him but that it’s important and he needs to summon the demon in the presence of the Author then he will be free to do whatever.

The next morning, it takes a while to bring Wilford back from his night of doodling in the dirt, having filled up the entire clearing they’re in with strange squiggles. Damien doesn’t want to go with them insisting he needs to stay in the castle but Wilford just explains that there are things in this world that nobody wants but that doesn’t stop them being so, and he grabs Damien’s wrist and starts to drag him along because he needs to get his gun back.


End file.
